Dextra
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 19 | gender = female | partner = Nistro | occupation = Nistro's manager | previous affiliation = * WDC Operation Committee * Heartland | previous occupation = WDC Referee | anime deck = Photon Butterfly | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Dextra, known as Droite in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. She was Mr. Heartland's right-hand woman in the same position as Nistro, as well as being one of the committee members responsible for maintaining the World Duel Carnival. Ultimately, her and Nistro's true task during this tournament was searching for "Number" cards. However, she resigned her position in order to join the World Duel Carnival along with her partner, with her purpose being to protect Kite Tenjo. She later joined Nistro on the professional Duel circuit as his manager. Design Appearance Dextra has shoulder-length dark purple hair with lighter purple highlights, with several fringes coming down past her brown eyes. Her D-Pad is shaped like a butterfly and it resembles Trey and Quattro's D-Pads. She also has a special blue Duel Gazer tattoo, like Kite Tenjo, Trey, Quattro, Quinton and her partner Nistro. She is also a Number Hunter along with Nistro. As for her clothing, she wears a pink blouse with a purple undershirt, a white business suit, and purple tights with black spike high heels and an anklet around her right ankle matching the one on Nistro's left wrist. After following Nistro to become a pro duelist, her clothing was different. She wore a violet pinkish skirt and top with a white undershirt and black tights with black heels. Her nightwear is a pink night gown with a frilled collar. In Tori's and Rio's imagination of what she'd look like as Nistro's Tag Partner, she wore a form-fitting red and blue wrestler costume along with yellow gloves and a star-shaped mask. Personality Contrary to Nistro's high-spirited personality, Dextra is a very level-headed and serious person. Her cold, calculating demeanor is demonstrated by her admonishing of Nistro for his more casual and impulsive attitude. She shows little tolerance for recklessness and handles things in a cool, professional manner. This personality is also reflected in her Dueling strategy, as she is precise and calm in her tactics. Additionally, she seems to only move in when her opponent is weakened, also representing how she considers carefully before she makes her move. This is also seen when she followed Tombo Tillbitty's actions throughout the World Duel Carnival, only approaching him once she had knowledge on what he had been doing. Although she criticizes Nistro often, she has shown concern for him, such as when Hart Tenjo unleashed his powers while Nistro was in range. Despite her initially icy and indifferent persona, Dextra has also shown deep concern for Kite when she found out that the repeated use of Photon Transformation was weakening him, up to the point of urging him to give up the World Duel Carnival Finals. It was shown that she fell in love with him when he saved her once. In Spartan City she is more friendly and carefree as she is prone to smiling at others. Etymology "Droite" means "right" in French. This may be a reference to the fact of her being Mr. Heartland's "right hand" while Nistro is the "left hand". Dextra comes from "dexter", another term for one's right which also means female right-handed in Portuguese. Her being "right" also symbolizes her behavior towards tasks which have been assigned to her and Nistro as she takes the correct, calm attitude towards the task whereas Nistro gets over-excited and rushes in quickly without thinking beforehand. Abilities Dextra is able to teleport. Biography History In their childhood, Nistro and Dextra lived in Spartan City as street kids, but found happiness in Dueling. One night, were picked up by Mr. Heartland, who forced them to learn how to Duel. Dextra was tested alongside Kite Tenjo and Nistro by Mr. Heartland, who was attempting to find the elite Duelists of the next generation. During a test of their Dueling skills, Mr. Heartland increased the power of the Duel robot, which began to lose control, flailing about everywhere. When Dextra was cornered by the machine, Kite jumped in to defend her, Summoning "Daybreaker" and defeating the machine, which cut Kite's face in the process. She tried to thank him, but Kite told her not to worry about him. She later saw Kite smiling while showing his brother Hart a butterfly to comfort him. Upon seeing him smile, Dextra fell in love with Kite. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Preliminaries During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival, Dextra along with Nistro and Mr. Heartland kept watch over various parts of Heartland City. Seeing the amount of Duelists excited Nistro, but he was scolded by Dextra who told him to be more professional. Mr. Heartland then told them to stop arguing. When Kite appeared, Nistro teased him, which earned him another admonishment from Dextra. She then looked at the monitor with the others when a Heartland worker reported that Yuma Tsukumo was causing trouble because his application was refused. Nistro and Dextra investigated incidents during the World Duel Carnival, such a Tombo Tillbitty's Basket Rule. The tomato juice involved was originally thought to be blood, but they confirmed otherwise after Dextra tasted some, shocking Nistro in the process. She along with Nistro then appeared before Tombo and Yuma, and despite Yuma protesting that Tombo's Basket Rule was unfair, they allowed it as they disliked Yuma for his behavior towards Mr. Heartland. Dueling Yuma Tsukumo.]] During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, Dextra and Nistro were trying to find "Numbers" when an incident occurred, in which many contestants obtained fake Heart Pieces which melted. When Flip, the creator of the false Heart Pieces, appeared before Dextra and Nistro with a full Heart Piece, Nistro forced Flip to lick his Heart Piece as it would cause a false piece to melt. When it did, Nistro forced Flip to eat the rest of the pieces, then went to take him into Heartland. Seeing this, Yuma challenged Dextra and Nistro to a two-on-one Duel. Throughout most of the Duel, Dextra and Nistro managed to keep Yuma in a corner. As the Duel continued, Yuma managed to Summon his "Number 39: Utopia", surprising Dextra and Nistro as he holds a "Number" card. To counter this, Dextra Summoned her ace, "Photon Papilloperative" shocking Yuma as he now knows that she and Nistro are affiliated with Kite, who Yuma revealed that he Dueled. Yuma nearly gave up hope when they reduced him to 100 Life Points, but Astral returned and was briefly visible to everyone watching the Duel. Dextra and Nistro identified him as the "original Number". Afterwards, Astral helped Yuma execute a winning move and Yuma attacked Dextra. Nistro defended her with his "Bounzer Guard" Trap Card, resulting in him taking the damage instead of her. After the Duel, Nistro asks Dextra not to tell Mr. Heartland about Yuma because he wants to defeat him himself before Kite does, which she agreed to. After Hart Tenjo disappeared from Heartland Tower, Nistro and Dextra went to look for him with a helicopter. One they found him, Nistro blamed Yuma for kidnapping Hart.However, when Nistro tried to take Hart back, Hart used his powers, forcing Dextra and Nistro to retreat. When they returned, Hart, Yuma and Tori had disappeared. After Quinton kidnapped Hart, Dextra and Nistro managed to find Yuma and Tori again. But when they corner the two, Kite appeared and told them to leave Yuma and Tori alone. Despite Nistro's protests, Dextra agreed, and the pair left in their helicopter. After Kite and Yuma defeated Quattro and Trey, Kite returned to the base with Hart to seek medical attention for him. Whilst trying to go to Hart, Kite was stopped by Nistro, who said that he was not going past him, while Dextra advises them to stop arguing. After seeing how competitive the World Duel Carnival was getting, Dextra and Nistro decided to participate in it rather than merely monitoring it, which Mr. Heartland allowed. Dextra defeated an unknown Duelist in an alleyway, scaring Flip in the process. She then showed that she had collected several Heart Pieces, despite only entering the tournament on that day. She watched Nistro's Duel with Nelson Andrews, and was happy that her partner won. World Duel Carnival Finals .]] As Orbital 7 told Kite the results of his test, Dextra overheard them. Orbital 7 said that if Kite continued to use Photon Transformation at his current rate, he would die. Concerned, Dextra approached Kite at the party before the World Duel Carnival finals, urging him to drop out of the tournament. Kite refused. During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival finals, Dextra arrived in the Duel Coaster Stadium with Nistro. She noticed Yuma getting excited about the finals and warned him not to be too reckless. She along with the other finalists sped off when Mr. Heartland commenced the finals, leaving Yuma behind while keeping an eye on Kite out of concern. .]] She later began to follow Vetrix in the underground section of the Duel Coaster while continuously increasing her Life Points through Spell Point cards such as "Dian Keto the Cure Master". She Set her own Trap Cards at Trap Points that Vetrix would pass. When Kite began to move in on Vetrix to Duel him, she intercepted him. He told her not to get involved and she responded that she had vowed to serve Mr. Heartland, so she needs to defeat Vetrix. Heartland himself seemed confused at this. She threatened Kite with "Butterfly Ballet", therefore he moved to a different lane. Dextra then entered the "Jungle Field" Duel Field with Vetrix. ]] Before Dextra's Duel with Vetrix could begin, Mr. Heartland cut the footage so that they could Duel at their best. Vetrix asked why she was doing so much for Kite, and she responded that she loved him and expressed a desire to fight without relying on others, just as Kite had. On her first turn, Dextra set up a masterful strategy comprised of "Photon Papilloperative", "Butterfly Charm", "Elimigate", and "Butterfly Swarm", which in combination with the "Jungle Field" restricted Vetrix's actions within the Duel. Despite this combination in conjunction with her large amount Life Points, Vetrix managed to Xyz Summon his "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" and defeat Dextra. This resulted in her not only being eliminated from the World Duel Carnival, but also having all of her memories of Kite wiped clean from her mind. While Dextra was left psychologically scarred in Yuma's arms, she requested of Yuma to make sure that Kite did not forget her (in the dub, she mentioned that she was trying to remember someone, but couldn't remember who it was). During Kite's duel with Vetrix, he revealed that she was merely a pawn alongside his progeny and Shark in order to enable his Summoning of "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" with rage and hatred as he had no emotions to spare. .]] Dextra recovered after Vetrix's defeat by Yuma. After the Duel against Dr. Faker, she and Nistro transported Reginald Kastle to the hospital, with Nistro piloting the helicopter and Dextra administrating first-aid. She and Nistro later watched the rematch between Yuma and Kite with her cheering for Kite to win. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II After leaving Heartland, Dextra joined Nistro on the professional Duel circuit as his manager, although Nistro originally wanted her to join him as a Tag Partner; Dextra refused because she didn't want to wear the same outfit as Nistro. After the Pro Duelist Spartancity Tournament, she supervised the autograph signing session where she and Nistro reunited with Yuma and his friends. They then discussed the possible whereabouts of the "Legendary Number" over lunch, which Dextra revealed as being under a lake. That night, Alit used several "Blast with Chain" cards to drain the lake in order to enter the colosseum that was hidden beneath it. The resulting explosions woke Dextra, Yuma and everyone but Tori, so Dextra drove them down to the lake where they witnessed Alit brainwash Nistro with "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". She then entered a Tag Duel, paired up with Yuma. Relationships Nistro Dextra maintains a close bond with Nistro. Although she is sometimes annoyed by her partner's over-enthusiasm and imprudence, they have proven their teamwork is a force to be reckoned with. They have shown to have been together since childhood; when they were picked up by Mr. Heartland, Nistro protected Dextra by placing an arm around her shoulder. He also shouted her name while they were training several years prior to the story, further indicating this. It is likely they developed this bond through many years of intense training together. Although she keeps the relationship in a professional manner, Nistro has showed a degree of concern over her like when he saved her from Yuma's attack and she was happy when her partner was able to win against Nelson Andrews. Kite Tenjo Despite her love for him, Dextra initially kept their relationship professional, treating him in the same cold manner as everyone else. This begins to fade when Hart Tenjo was saved from Vetrix and Kite was in despair, she tells him that even if he was at Hart's side, nothing would change and urged him to calm down. Kite lashed back at Nistro and she simply closed her eyes. At the WDC finals party, she approached Kite filled with concern and apologizeds for overhearing that his body is in a serious condition, to which Kite replied that it's not good to spy on others. She urgeds him to retire, even if Hart needs help and the "Numbers" are on the line. Kite replied that he cannot because Quinton and Vetrix would triumph, and he would not lose. Dextra was saddened by his resolution. She admitted her love for Kite to Vetrix. Decks Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Dextra plays a "Photon Butterfly" Deck utilizing the "Butterspy" archetype with a focus on ATK, DEF and battle position manipulation. Her Deck is spearheaded by "Photon Papilloperative". World Duel Carnival Finals In the finals, Dextra continues to use a "Photon Butterfly" Deck, but focused around burn and swarm tactics. She utilizes three Continuous Spell Card which in combination with the "Jungle Field", inflict massive amounts of Effect damage. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II References Notes de:Droite Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters